singing revenge
by xXxDark DiamondxXx
Summary: one day amu's eggs crack but dia's by x characters.three years later after coming back from tour with utau is out for revenge on her once best friends with the secret help of utau and ayla,their friend and drummer.so will she get her revenge? or will she get forgevness instead? sorry bad at summeries,and rated t just becuse im paranoid.


Hey this is my first story so don't get mad if it's no good, and I appreciate it if you review that you put advice for Grammar so I can use them in the next chapter, because if you read this you will see how terrible I am at it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from peach-pit.

"-mu,Amu,Amu!"I open my eyes slowly my vision was hazing as I wipe my eyes,I dreamt about having them crush. That couldn't happen right? "What is it?" I yawn stretching "help!" I heard ran, miki ,su ,and dia yell. I open my eyes fully to see x characters closing their eggs just in time to see their horrified faces before it close. "Guys!" I yelled out quickly jumping out of bed, but only succeeded in time to grab dia's egg, the rest of my egg's crack to bits falling to the floor, and then disappear. The x characters snicker and floated out the door. "This can't be true…"I mumbled. I then stood up and wipe some of my tear's "Well I better tell the g-guardians. Right, Dia?" I said wiping more of my tear's .she only nodded her head sadly before floated with me to the bathroom to get ready.

At the royal garden

I drag myself into the royal garden, with dia floated behind me "ohayo" I sighed and plop myself in to my usual chair, I look up to also see ikuto ,utau ,kukai, and kairi there to. "Hinamori-san. Are you ok?" tadase ask looking at me with concern. "I lost my chara's." I said "I'm sure there just some were in the city amu."rima said sipping her tea "n-no ,they were broken by x characters ."I sob looking down at my feet. "Well yaya thinks amu-chi should leave." I heard yaya say, I look up to see her smiling "w-what,yaya?"I choke out "you heard her get out. There is no reason for you to be here without any chara's, joker."Kairi stated not even looking up from his book. "But I still have dia s-see."I said pointing at her "but the joker chair has to have three or more chara's hinamori-san."Tadsae said. "That's why we even put you in the guardians any way, without your chara's your worthless to us."

"Hey can't you see she's crying?!"Utau ,kukai, and rima said coming to defend me, nagihiko also came over to my side "that's what you did but we accepted her as a friend then a simple let her stay." He said. "No. we need a responsible joker to help us get the embryo that doesn't get her eggs crush,so get out and let us never see your face in here!"Tadsae yelled pushing me out of my I started running out of the garden. "amu!" I head rima, utau,kukai,and nagihiko call after me ,but I still ran until I came to my was empty so I started running to my room and slam the door to the room and started sliding down to the floor crying my eyes until it started to hurt.

My phone started to ring so I pick it up and shakily put it to my ear "h-hello"I sob into the phone, sniffing my nose "Amu, I need to talk to you." 'Utau what does she want?' "I thought you could come with me and yukari on my tour around the world. Start new for a year or two." I heard her say. "I could? Thank -you Utau!"I yelled and hang up. I started packing my bags, when I came across my chara's bag. "Just wait ran, miki , su I'll get you back." I said zipping up the bag.

Three years later.

"Are you sure you want to do this Amu, I could just tell yukari to go else were?"utau ask me while we were boarding the plane; we were heading back to japan from America to do more concerts. "Don't worrying utau, I'll be fine. It's time for revenge on the traitors any way." I smirk "yeah, go amu chan!" ran yelled. Yeah that's right there all back, and one more; but there not what they use to be. Ran now represents my dream to do new things and dance. she now wore a pink shirt cut off at the bottom of the rib cage, a white hooding with the words 'DANCE' on the back with pink bold letters, pink shorts, and pink and white sneakers, and her shoulder length hair in a whole ponytail with a ponytail with a heart thing on it.

"Yeah don't worry Utau." Mikki said floating up to Utau's face. She represents my passion for music. She wore blue ruffled top, dark blue jeans, blue flats, silver chain necklace with a blue spade on it, and her blue hair down to her waist, she also still has her bag but instead it filled with art supplies it's filled with instruments.

"But are you sure Amu desu." Su said, she represents my lady side but still fierce like tameri. She wore a green dress puffy dress like the one before but no apron with a clover pattern, green flats, clover earrings, and her hair down to her knees. "Yes, I'm sure." I said, dia floated up and sat on my shoulder and nodding her head, she in her x form, and still represents my radiance .Then kimi came out and yawn, her cat ear's twitching." keep it down!, can't a cat sleep ?" she said, she represents my dream to be a cat, and punk style. She wore a white and purple shirt like yoru's, black leather jacket, rip jeans, black boots, and black mid back length hair with purple streaks. "Sorry Kimi." We said right when the plane was starting too left off.

I also change my hair is now to mid back and died it all dark red (pink was too happy of a color) with black steaks, finely grown through puberty, and change my name to Rei nakamura.

Just you wait guardians I will have my revenge. Especially on tadsae, you see we were dating at the time, so I swear I'd have my revenge on him first. "So I'll get you all." I muttered smirking "just you wait."


End file.
